Solo tuyo
by akiko hikaru
Summary: Porque aunque las bromas ya estubieran de mas sabia que en fondo siempre seguiria asi...pero aun asi nunca se apartaria de el.


**Disclaimer:Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a J.K.**

-Lo siento.

Un silencio ensordecedor ocupo la aula en la que se encontraban los dos chicos,uno de ellos se encontraba sentado bajo la ventana llorando con el rostro en las manos mientras el otro lo preocupacion e intentaba crear cnversacion.

-Por favor di algo...-decia Sirius intentando quitarle las manos del rostro.

-No!-grito el otro mientras se levantaba bruscamente.-Es siempre lo mismo, una y otra vez...

-Sev..-decia Sirius suplicante.

-...y yo siempre lo acepto, porque...que le voy a hacer?...-decia Severus distriaido.

-Sev...cariño...-decia Sirius.

-No me llames asi!-le grito Severus con lagrimas corriendo po su rostro.-Siempre me haces lo mismo...

-Esque mis amigos...

-Tus amigos!siempre tus amigos!-decia severus histerico frente a un Sirius cabizbajo-Si tanto te gusta estar con ellos porque estas aqui conmigo?

-Por que te quiero-dijo Sirius cogiendole la cara.

Severus se quedo un momento mirandole a los ojos y luego se solto bruscamente dejando salir mas lagrimas y salio del aula dando un simplemente se quedo alli quieto viendo el espacio donde antes estaba su Severus.

_**En otro lugar...**_

Despues de eso Sirius se dirigio a su habitacion para encontrarse alli con sus amigos cada uno sentado en su cama haciendo sus cosas.

-Hola-dijo cortante.

-Hola-dijeron todos.

-Donde estabas ,amigo?-dijo James.

-Por ahi-se limito a contestar.

-Vamos colega,anima esa cara!-le dijo James sonriendo-Piensa en la broma de esta mañana que le has echo a Snivellus!

-No deberias alegrarte tanto,lo de esta mañana le ha dolido a Severus de verdad-dijo Remus con cara remordimiento.

Sirius tan solo escuchaba.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Se econtraban en medio de clase de pociones cuando un chico entro interrumpiendo la clase.

-Hola,profesor le importaria dejar salir un momento a Severus?

-Claro,pero no se tarden Malfoy-dijo este.

Sirius y los demas se quedaron mirando como esos chicos salian de clase.

Despues de 10 minutos severus volvio con una sonrisa de oreja a en clase y se sento en su sitio y el profesor salio de clase diciendo que iba a por unos ngredientes...Y entonces todo exploto.

-Que pasa Snivellus?-le dijo James acercandose junto con Sirius.

-Que quieres,Potter?-le contesto secamente.

-Que hacias con Malfoy?-salto Sirius poniendose muy cerca de Severus.

-Ya ti que te importa,Black?-volvio a decir secamente Severus.

-Que pasa? Esque es tu novio?-le dijo James comenzando a reir.

-Vya vaya, como no tienes suerte con las tias te has cambiado de acera Snivellus?-dijo Sirius-Creeme...ni haciendo eso alguien te querria.

Esa ultima frase hizo que todos los que estaban en esa sala comenzaran a reir como locos...menos tres personas.

La primera:Remus, que no se podia creer que Sirius le estubiera haciendo eso a era la unica persona que sabia de la relacion de estos dos y no se creia lo que Sirius acababa de decir.

La segunda:Severus,el simplemente estaba en shock, no se podia creer que Sirius acabara de decirle aquello y lentamente pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro haciendo que todos en la clase ,por la sorpresa de verle llorar por primera vez, dejaran de reir.

Y la tercera:Sirius, el no podia creerse que de verdad esas palabras acabaran de salir de su boca, y al ver como Severus comenzara a llorar por primera vez delante de el se dio cuenta de que tan lejos habia llegado esta vez.

Sirius intento agarrar a Severus pero este soltandose salio de la clase ,no sin antes mandarle una mirada que lo decia todo:

_"espero que estes contento"._

**_FIN DEL FLASH_ _BACK_**

Lentamente pequeñas lagrimas asomaron a los ojos de Sirus dejando a sus amigos sorprendidos.

-Sirius que...-empezo a decir James pero Remus se lenvanto y lo callo con una mano.

-Ve con el-dijo solamente.

Sirius no necesito mas palabras para hacerle caso.

_**En otra parte...**_

Un chico de pelo largo y negro caminaba por los pasillos pensando en todo lo que habia pasado ese dia.

El sabia que Sirius tan solo habia dicho aquello por que James y sus amigos estaban cerca pero aun asi le dolia lo que habia dicho.

Tan concentrado iba que no se dio cuenta de en que momento Siruis habia comenzado a camir a su lado.

-Sirius...digo,black...que haces aqui?-dijo friamente.

El corazon de Sirius s encongio cunado vio las marcas de lagrimas que habia en la cara de su amor y de como este intentaba ocultarlas tapandose la cara con el pelo.

-Severus lo siento ,porfavor perdoname...-le dijo sacandole el pelo de la cara y dandole un beso en la frente.

Severus simplemente se dejaba hacer,le encantaban las caricias de su novio y ahora mismo las necesitaba mas que nada aunque vinieran de la persona que lo habia herido.

-Yo...-Severus no sabia como comenzar la frase.

No podia decirle que no le echaba de menos y que no queria desesperadamente perdonarlo pero tampoco podia decirle que sus palabras no le habian dolido en los mas al final cedio.  
Cedio porque sabia que le queria mas que a nada y que aunque su orgullo no lo dejaba admitir lo mucho que queria volver a estar bien con no dejaba de ser verdad.

Por otro la do Sirius tan solo pensaba que solo habia pasado medio dia y ya estaba como loco por hacer las paces con Severus.

-Te perdono.-le dijo al final Severus mirandolo a los ojos

Y Sirius no se pudo controlar y lo lleno de besos.

-Gracias...gracias...-decia mientras le besaba y le escuchaba reir.

-Para un momento Sirius.-le dijo Severus dejando de reir haciebdo que Sirius le mirara serio-Mira, yo te perdono porque no puedo estar sin ti pero eso no quiere decir que voy a perdonarte que no quieres que tus amigos se enteren de lo nuestro por razones obvias pero...eso no quiere decir que por que lo entienda duela menos.

Un silencio se apodero de la sala en la que Severus no queria mirar a Sirius por miedo a lo que podria ver, pero fue Sirius quien rompio el silencio.

-Lose y por eso te voy a decir algo..voy a contarles a todo lo nuestro.-le dijo serio dejando a Severus boquiabierto-No puedo prometerte que a partir de ahora tu vida a ver mejor ni mucho menos..seguramente tendras que aguantar insultos, bromas...pero puedo prometerte que a partir de este momento nadie te ara daño sin pasar antes por encima de mi, porque a partir de ahora yo soy tuyo y tu eres mio.

El corazon de Severus no cabia de felicidad y asi se lo hizo saber a Sirius besandolo con pasion.

-Eres mio...-susurraba Sirius.

-Tuyo...solo tuyo.

_**FIN.**_


End file.
